Zombie Apocalypse, The Story of Survival
by Savoir79
Summary: As you can see this is a story about the Zombie Apocalypse. The story will circle around 4 groups. Each group will have different survivors, each with a different story, each with a different perspective, but there all just trying to survive. Follow these survivors on their journey looking for nothing but safety. Will they die, will they survive? Find out by reading this story!


Episode one. Group: 1

POV: Chase Wall

Days after infection: 0

Only 1 day. That's all it took for the word to get out. The nerds and geeks of the school talk about surviving one if it happened, I never paid attention, now I wish I had. Aim for the brain, don't get bit. All I remember. We were in school when it happened, I lost so many friends in the fight just to get out, now I've learned to treasure the ones i have, because someday, we'll be the only people left on this shitty planet we call earth.

We sat in class, the teacher was giving some shitty lecture, my thoughts were somewhere else. On the new girl, Lilly Adams, long straight blonde hair, blue eyes. Also she is a soccer player, popular, "Jesus could we be more perfect?" The sound of a fire alarm filled the school, the teachers facial expression changed, we all thought it was a drill. We stood up, I approached Lilly, I fixed my brown hair that was in a flip, this was my chance. We were in the back, Mr. Hanson opened the door which let shrieks into the room. He looked out, and fixed his glasses that sat over his blue eyes. A kid was running, hell I didn't even know his name. "Come in here." Mr. Hanson said, the kid ran inside, his shoulder bleeding. He had greasy short blonde hair. "Holy shit." Brett sat him down and wrapped his jacket around the wound to stop the bleeding. I sat next to Brett helping him. Brett has brown eyes and short curly brown hair that he could easily make into an Afro. "What happened?" Hanson asked. "Someone bit me!" The boy screamed. "Who?" "I never saw him before!" The kid screamed. "It's OK, we'll all be OK." suddenly the kid drops, motionless for a split second then his body twitched uncontrollably. "What the fuck is going on?!" A kid, Shane, yelled backing up, scratching his short dark brown hair. I held Lilly watching helplessly as this kid twitched and rolled on the ground. He stopped, moments later his eyes open, a grey-ish blue. "Greg." Hanson held him down, Greg over powered him, flipping Mr H onto the ground. Greg was soon on top of him, "HELP!" He screamed. Out of no where, Liam, a classic nerd, slams a meter stick down on Greg's head. Liam stands motionless at the sight of what he's done. Greg falls, blood pouring from his brain. "Jesus Liam!" I shove the short nerd, even though he doesn't look like one that's what we call him. "It was gonna kill Mr H!" "It was a he!" I emphasize the word it, staring down this short kid, his black hair gelled into a flip. "You really think that was a human?!" Liam shouts. "I don know what the fuck that was but we need to get the f-.." There's a huge explosion from right under us, we go flying, the lucky ones died. Mr H had a piece of tile sticking out of his eye, dead. "Help!" My eyes dart around the room, one of those THINGS tries to bite Liam. Suddenly a javelin is in the thing's head, Brett loads himself with another. "Let's go." He leads 10 of us out of the building. Our group consisted of Me, Brett, Lilly, Liam, Shane, Dylan; a buff tall blonde jock who always wore his hair in a flip, Zander; a short and larger kid who keeps his light brown hair short and shaggy, Joyce; a girl who's in trouble a lot at school and with the law, she has long dark brown hair and brown eyes, Dela; a quite girl who is short, but she is very quick and let's her brown hair fall where ever, and finally Mikaela; my ex-girlfriend, she has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. At the time I didn't know one of us wouldn't make it through that day

"So.. there zombies?" Dylan asks. "Well yeah, if i'm right." Liam says, we all look at him confused. "Their undead humans. They die by destroying their brain, so guns would be helpful. Until the national guard or someone comes and helps us get the frig out." Liam says. "Were eighteen who here would know how to use a gun?" Mikaela asks. "Me, Dylan and Brett went to a camp last year, they trained us, only a little though." I speak up. "Anyone know where we can grab some guns?" Liam asks. "Police station a few blocks down from here." Shane says. "My Grandfather's apartment is a few streets away. He's got a gun." I say. "Alright, we should split into groups then." Lilly says. "Sounds good, um, Me, Chase, Zander, Mikaela and Lilly will head to the apartment. Dylan, Brett, Shane, Joyce and Dela head to the station, we meet here tomorrow at dawn." Liam says. The group agrees. "And remember," Liam turns as we begin to walk away, "Aim for the head."

We run between to houses. Zander and Liam armed with butcher knives, Mikaela has a lead pipe and me and Lilly use hatchets. The apartment soon comes in sight. "It's crazy." Lilly says to me. "What is?" I ask. "How fast this world can go to shit. I mean yesterday they announced a military fuck up and today were fighting for our lives." Were still watching around us. "Well at least we have each other." I smile at her, she smiles back. "Shit!" Zander blurts out falling to the ground. Liam rips a knife from a biters' head. "You OK?" I help Zander up. "Yeah, I think." He replies groggy. "Were gonna be in the open for a while so stay tight and don't break up." Liam leads us onto the street. We walk and biters approach us. Liam takes more then enough out on his own. I slam my hatchet down on one's head. "C'mon inside now." Liam holds the door. We enter the lobby, it's completely abandoned. "Alright, my grandfathers' room is second floor, Liam and Lilly come with me." I say, we head to the stairs. "Wait," Zander says. "What bout us?" "Guard." Liam says leading us up the stairs. "Stay alert and tight." Liam says. We only have to take out one on the whole floor. "Here." Lilly stands by the door. "Damn it, it's locked." I say. "Move." Liam takes a key out of his pocket and unlocks it easily. "Good idea to grab that key." Lilly says. Liam just smiles and leads us in. "Closet." I say. My hands grasp a small mettle box and I take it out. As I open the box Liam asks, "How many bullets?" "Um," I check, "18, holds 6." "Alright, well let's get back dow-." Lilly's voice is cut of by screaming, and a lot of it. We rush downstairs, it looks like Mikaela made it out. But Zander lies on the ground, biters ripping his guts out. He screams begging for help. I just watch, feeling like I'll puke. Suddenly the revolver gets ripped from my hands and there's a gun shot. Zander got a bullet to the skull. "C'mon we gotta go!" Liam hands the gun back and we bolt to the back and lock the door. "Here follow me!" There stands a man in a hotel uniform, he leads us to the door to the basement. That's when I see it, he's bit. I don't hesitate this time. I kill him. We run out the door. "You killed him?" A big, tall white man stands in front of me. Their are a lot of people behind him, it looks like this is where their hide out is. "He was bit." I tell him. "Do are half the people here, there holding up just fine." The man says. "It is only a matter of time before they turn!" Liam says. "Tanner, Caitlin, take them to a cell." We are thrown in a small area, our weapons taken, it's pitch black. A light turns on the there in front of us lie at least 20 people, bit.


End file.
